RPN 9 Celebrates 58th Year of Philippine TV
Posted on June 26, 2018 RPN 9 is inviting all Kasamas for their 58th year anniversary event this Friday in a star-studded event with fun and meaningful activities for people from all walks of life in the historic Kasama Grande @ 58: The RPN 58th Anniversary Event, the event boasts of a production that signals the start of a rejuvenated RPN. RPN (red logo) 58th Birthday Boasts of a load of events, activities and special offerings, win VIP Passes to RPN’s 58th Anniversary Celebration at the Marikina Sports Complex in Marikina City as the event venue will open and the studio of RPN 9 in Broadcast City on June 29, 2018, Friday, from 10 a.m. to 12 midnight. RPN’s Red Carpet Premiere of The Domestics on June 29. RPN 9 has also been presenting back-to-back special episodes of Happy Chie, One Sound, Boses Tinig Pinoy and Music Sessions, as well as other exciting on-air and online promos. To cap off the station’s birthday month, the RPN family and employees, with their clients and business associates, business, advertising and media sectors and members as special guests, will be treated to an anniversary event with your favorite Kasama stars, plus their fans and supporters. Anniversary guest performers include Myrtle Sarrosa, Elmo Magalona, MMJ (MM and MJ Magno), Ysanygo, Janine Teñoso, Ataska, TJ Monterde, Kiana Valenciano, Jeric Medina, Kito Romualdez, the Mocha Girls, the G-Force Dancers, The Juans; and the one and only Nora Aunor who was RPN's Superstar for an unprecedented number of years. Student Canteen will bring the fun to the Marikina Sports Complex this Friday where it will hold its live telecast. At 5:30 p.m., Wattpad Presents, the tele-movie drama anthology which features a new weekly story every Saturday night, will have a free outdoor screening of the premiere TV movie this Saturday entitled Famous Meets Bad Girl, featuring Tony Labrusca and Maris Racal. And for showbiz news, Janeena Chan have been hosting for an entertainment news program E-Extra, where she host in the pen name as she call on her program live from the Marikina Sports Complex. From 8 a.m. to 6 p.m., Kasama attendees can troop to the Kasama Village in Marikina Sports Complex, where RPN programs will set up booths offering games and special shows. They will also be given the chance to bond with and have their photo taken with some of the cast members of RPN programs who will take part in the event. It’s double the fun for the twin celebration loaded with exciting games, prizes, and RPN celebrities like Janeena Chan, Chienna Filomeno with Happy Chie barkada, VJ Jazz Ocampo and VJ Aaron DeTommaso, VJ Kelly dela Cruz, Jungee Marcelo, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Carl Guevara with the finalists of Boses Tinig Pinoy, Kamille Filoteo, Ken Alfonso and the Penpen de Sarapen kids, Student Canteen barkada and MBA players to name a few, plus Ate Maya and Kuya Fidel of Batibot as they do the storytelling for the kids who will get to blow the RPN Happy 58th Birthday candle. Through these celebrations, RPN shows its appreciation and gratitude for the support that were given to the network since the beginning. Aside from these fun-filled activities, the Kasama Grade @ 58 will provide public service through the medical mission of Lingkod Bayan and Radyo Ronda, the Soup Kitchen to be operated by RPN talents and RPN’s news anchors led by Michael Fajatin, Alex Tinsay and Marigold Haber-Dunca, and the booths of RPN’s news and current affairs shows, in remote provinces of RPN TV and radio stations throughout the Philippines that will also be live this Friday through its live updates on the network's flagship news programs, Newswatch sa Umaga (5:30-6 a.m.), Wake Up Call (6-8 a.m.), Newswatch sa Tanghali (11:30 a.m.-12 noon), Arangkada Balita (6:30-7:30 p.m.) and Newswatch (11-11:45 p.m.). The RPN Regional will also deliver medical, livelihood, and government services to the public via Halad Kasama, which will begin at 6 a.m. on Friday and will be held simultaneously at Irisan National High School in Baguio City, Cebu Technological University, and Palma Gil Elementary School in Davao City. Since its first broadcast in 1960, RPN 9 has a plenty of reasons to celebrate in a grand scale. Now on its 58th year by presenting the Filipino market for the best in world-class primetime programming led by the daily primetime interactive game show Kasama Break the Bank, the hottest hit telenovela The Three Sides of Ana and the hottest American TV shows on weeknights like Riverdale, NCIS, Arrow, America's Next Top Model, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, Grey's Anatomy, Survivor: Ghost Island, My Dead Ex which goes on the episode finale, MacGyver and recently The Catch; the MBA games dominates the weekend programming, plus the groundbreaking homegrown shows for the youth catering to the millennials like Happy Chie, One Sound, Wattpad Presents which dramatizes romance stories posted by young writers to Wattpad, either via the website or the mobile app; Boses Tinig Pinoy and Gag Kulit as their crowd favorites among the youth and young adult viewers, while the musical variety show Music Sessions will showcase a wide range of Filipino artists and bands in a live performances. For additional information on the Kasama Grande @ 58: The RPN 58th Anniversary Event, visit 58years.rpn9.com. Take part in the celebration by sharing your Kasama Grande @ 58 on Twitter using the hashtag #Kasama58Years. ''RPN 9 Sked on June 29, 2018 for RPN @ 58 at the Marikina Sports Complex :5:30 am - Newswatch sa Umaga (with updates from the coverage of Kasama Grande @ 58 at the Marikina Sports Complex) :6 am - Wake Up Call (with updates from the coverage of Kasama Grande @ 58 at the Marikina Sports Complex) :8 am - Eskwela ng Bayan: Karen's World :8:30 am - Eskwela ng Bayan: Alikabok :9 am - Barney & Friends :9:30 am - Sesame Street :10 am - Kasama Grande @ 58: The RPN 58th Anniversary Event (live at the Marikina Sports Complex) :11:30 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali (with updates from the coverage of Kasama Grande @ 58 at the Marikina Sports Complex) (Michael Fajatin at the Marikina Sports Complex) :12 nn - Student Canteen (live at the Marikina Sports Complex) :1:30 pm - Love Spell :2 pm - Kasama Grande @ 58: The RPN 58th Anniversary Event (live at the Marikina Sports Complex) :3:30 pm - Bananas in Pyjamas :4 pm - Batibot (live at the Marikina Sports Complex and the studio of RPN in Broadcast City) :4:30 pm - Throwback TV (featuring Superstar) :5 pm - Lingkod Bayan (live at the Marikina Sports Complex) :5:30 pm - Legal Forum :5:45 pm - Du30 on Duty :6 pm - E-Extra (live at the Marikina Sports Complex) :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (with updates from the coverage of Kasama Grande @ 58 at the Marikina Sports Complex) :7:30 pm - Kasama Break the Bank (live at the Marikina Sports Complex and the studio of RPN in Broadcast City) :8:30 pm - The Three Sides of Ana :9 pm - MacGyver :10 pm - The Catch :11 pm - Newswatch (with updates from the coverage of Kasama Grande @ 58 at the Marikina Sports Complex) (Eric Eloriaga at the RPN newscenter in Broadcast City and Marigold Haber-Dunca in the Marikina Sports Complex) :11:45 pm - Totoo TV :12:30 am - TV Shop 'RPN TURNS NUMBER 5! :'''THE NUMBERS DON'T LIE! :Based on the data from Kantar Media for February, RPN 9 is seen by more viewers than any other TV station. :35% Total Day Audience Share! 'RPN Station ID to celebrate its 58th year' :RPN (logo) :Station ID :Janeena Chan as E-Extra :Aaron Agassi, Angelo Ilagan and Lance Christopher of Student Canteen :Mykel Ong of Throwback TV :Ate Maya, Kuya Fidel and Koko Kwik-Kwak of Batibot :Eric Eloriaga and Marigold Haber-Dunca as Newswatch :Kamille Filoteo as Gag Kulit :VJ Jazz Ocampo and VJ Aaron DeTommaso of One Sound :Jungee Marcelo of Music Sessions :Ken Alfonso with the Penpen de Sarapen kids :Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Carl Guevara of Boses Tinig Pinoy :Janeena :Kelly dela Cruz of Wattpad Presents :Carlo Lorenzo of Kasama Break the Bank :Chienna Filomeno of Happy Chie :Alex Tinsay of Arangkada Balita :Starion ID :Ate Maya, Kuya Fidel and Koko Kwik-Kwak :Aaron, Angeli and Lance :Alex :Eric and Marigold :Kelly :VJ Jazz and VJ Arron :Kamille :Mykel :Jasmine and Carl :Ken Alfonso with the Penpen de Sarapen kids :Jungee :Chienna :Carlo :Janeena :RPN: 58 Years of Leading the Way :Kwarta o Kahon :Fanparty :NewsWatch Junior Edition Salamat sa RPN :Arangkada Balita :Alex Tinsay with RPN News staff and reporters :Penpen de Sarapen :Ken Alfonso with the Penpen de Sarapen kids :Batibot :Ate Maya, Kuya Fidel and Koko Kwik-Kwak :MBA :MBA players :Student Canteen :Aaron Agassi, Angelo Ilagan, Lance Christopher and Marlann Flores, with Rhen Escaño, Jaco Benin, Clara Benin, Enzo Gallegos, Kim Ilagan, Mariz Rañeses, Zandra Summer, Arie Reyes, Miguel Estenzo and Luigi D'Avola :E-Extra :Janeena Chan with the production staff :Wattpad Presents :Kelly dela Cruz with the production staff :One Sound :VJ Jazz Ocampo and VJ Aaron DeTommaso :Gag Kulit :Kamille Filoteo with the production staff :Throwback TV :Mykel Ong :Kasama Break the Bank :Carlo Lorenzo with Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl :Fanparty :Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Angelo Pasco and Koreen Medina :Happy Chie :Chienna Filomeno, Rugene Ramos, Franco Daza, Karen Reyes, Princess Guevarra, Joemarie Nielsen, Mariam Al-Alawi, Kyle Manalo, Kino Adrian Rementilla :Kwarta o Kahon :Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper :Newswatch :Eric Eloriaga and Marigold Haber-Dunca :Music Sessions :Jungee Marcelo In celebration fo RPN's 58th Anniversary, a 2-hour documentary special airs on RPN. It will trace the history of the network from its original owners up to the present as woven in the different genres of hit programs, RPNN is known for in the past 5 decades. :KASAMA AKO :Ang Kwento ng RPN :Hosted by: :Featuring interviews with: :Maricel Soriano :Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon :Janice de Belen :Nora Aunor :Richard Merck :Coney Reyes :Noel Trinidad, Tessie Tomas, Mitch Valdez, Cherie Gil and Gary Lising :Eric Quizon :Ray-Ann Fuentes :Arnell Ignacio :Janeena Chan :Eric Eloriaga :Dina Bonnevie :Herbert Bautista :Dawn Zulueta :Andy Santillan